Mornings You Could Get Used to Seeing
by Madamoiselle Nana
Summary: After a long night at the party, the beige-haired boy was exhausted. What could possibly happen the next day?


Disclaimer: Dont own the anime.

-oneshot-

Everyone had left the party now that it was already too late. Lots of youkai from every neighboring town had come to join the party to honor the great 'Natsume-sama'.

"Natshuume!" said a certain white tanuki-looking pig cat who was talking slurly from having too much sake in one night. "I want shquid!"

"You already ate nine Sensei, you should watch your weight more often." calmly answered a beige-haired boy who looked a tad bit annoyed. " And it's really late, if Touko-san happens to check my room she'll be worried sick."

"I don wanna go home Natshuume! Let's go find some shquid!"

~After 12345678900987654321 minutes...~

"Phew.." _Thank God I managed to get Nyanko-sensei home,_ thought Natsume.

He was dead tired and wanted so much too sleep that he bribed the fat cat that he'll get him some squid once they could get home. Luckily the cat fell asleep on their way to the house and he wouldn't have to face the trouble of convincing the cat about not buying him some squid when they get back.

Natsume tiptoed through the backdoor so as not to wake Touko-san and Shigeru-san. He slid quietly to his room and closed the door. He gently laid the big cat down. He prepared his futon and dropped down without bothering to change.

.

.

.

.

.

"I came here first if you might ask."

"I don't give a damn Matoba. Just leave because I'm sure Natsume would rather come with me."

"Confident now are we?"

"Just shut up."

A sliding door then opened infront of the two bickering men.

"Ara, you two must be Natsume-kun's friends. Come in.!" invited Touko-san. "I'm afraid he's still sleeping. Please refrain from making too much noise when you get up, will you?"

"Of course."

"Yes mam."

Both guys then went up towards the same room. Once they opened the door, they were greeted with a sight none of them expected.

Natsume was lying down sprawled on his back. Knees apart, hands above his head, bed hair, shirt opened and face flushed, probably from the room being too humid. With sparkles of sweat on his face and chest. He was breathing raggedly with his pale pink lips apart. The biggest stunner for both guests was that he wasn't wearing any pants. Yep. Just boxers. His legs exposed for the world to see. Don't blame him though, who knew he would have guests in the morning? He was too sleepy to entertain anyone anyway.

_Damn_, both men thought with something unfamiliar clouding their eyes. If they hadn't known any better, they would have thought that the boy had just gone from a night full of *ehem* passionate love.

"Like what you're seeing boys?" a deep, scratchy, old-man's voice suddenly said making the two concious occupants of the room jump from slight shock. "I didn't know you two had a fetish for Natsume's sleeping figure, Matoba, Natori."

"No, I do not."

"You just surprised us kitty, that's all."

"Well, as they say, its rude to stare." the cat walked over at the sleeping boy and kicked his face making said boy sit up from the harsh wake up call.

"Urgh.. Wahh! Nyanko-sensei what did you do that for?!"

"You have guests if you hadn't noticed brat."

"Eh?..." Natsume's eyes then settled at the other occupants forms.

"Good to see that your awake." Said a man who had half his eyes covered by a scribbled charm for spirits.

"Morning Natsume," a man greeted with light brown hair who could be seen with a small black lizard crawling up his neck.

"Wahh..! Matoba-san, Natori-san, why are you here?" Natsume looked confused. No, scratch that. He looked _adorable_. Sitting up with his head tilted. Ah damn. (A/N: just imagine him like that on your own bed. Crap. I feel a nosebleed coming.)

"Oi brat, before you question people I think its better manners if you atleast wear some pants." The beige-haired boy realized what his cat was saying, looked down, his face flush.

"Y-yes. Uhm, please excuse me." The boy immediately stood up and ran out of the room. Not noticing the stares he was getting. Both guests were staring holes at Natsume's precious little butt. With the maneki neko silently snickering in the background.

_Well, if this is what mornings here are like, maybe I should come everyday._

_I'll ask Hiragi to organize a party tonight. And to include lots of sake._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A/N: and... That's it~ thanks for reading~

Hmm... This was supposed to be a oneshot. But wait. Should I continue? Im not that good at smut or fluff though.

Anyway: Thank you.


End file.
